Tourniquet
by baings
Summary: Same story as before just writtting it so RR Sakura was left to die 3 years ago....What ties does she hold with the songstress Vattini? Why Are Naruto and Sasuke protecting her... and why is her fingers always painted with blood?
1. Nothing left

**hey this is the new story i said i put up...sorry for deleting crimson revolver,but i couldn't really write the right words so well enjoy another vampire pic!**

Prologue.

'I can't...breathe' Sakura thought to herself as she fell deeper and deeper in the ocean,suffocating from the water filling her lungs. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't save her,they were busy protecting the man they were guiding to the land of stone. She was stuck in a whirlpool, It was gonna kill her.

She felt her back hit the bottom of the sea the water was still now, landing in between two boulders. She opened her eyes to see the ocean,the light reflecting from the sky shining through the water.

She turned her head, knowing this was gonna be the last time she would, she saw him...she saw everything she could she lifted her hand trying to give him some sign of where her location was. He turned his head, and looked her straight in the eye. She was going to be saved by the person most dear to her. That changed when he turned his head and swam away.

Sakura opened her eyes as much as she was going to leave her!Like she was just a piece of trash!Tears welled up in her closing eyes.

'Sasuke' Sakura thought turned from grief to raged 'You...won't get away...with this...'

Her eyes closed and she let the wet slumber take her away...

"Hey." A voice was repeating in her head,it was faint and low who's was it?

"Do you want to come back?" It was a simple question,but how could she still live? Her mind was very blank death would take over she still in the water?

"Do you?" the voice repeated, it was more concerned. Who was it, she assumed it was a guy's?

her mind decided...Come back...ment to live.

With every fill of might she had left she shook her head very slowly hoping they'd get the what she ment.

"Alright." It hesitated, releaf was obvious.

She felt herself being lifted up ever so gently, A hand on the back of her neck tilted it up. She felt breathing on it before a different guy's voice entered her mind.

"Welcome home."

She felt a swift pierce in her neck, it hurt but it was soothing. A cooling sensation insideher, but it was intoxicating. She was freezing in an instant, her body was so cold. Hairs standing on end and goosebumps took over her whole body. Her mind began to rase as her body felt the chilling presence, what was happening to her??! The last of her body heat she felt was in her chest, but in an instant it was gone, all the heat...was gone.

She felt exhausted, every part of her beings was numb. Her mind went blank, and her mind was now in rest. The man who bit her pulled his teeth out of her neck, some blood remaining on his canines. He licked it off,and the two stared at her.

The one who bit her picked up her limp form and stood up,like she weighed nothing."Come on," he began to the other male."We need to go before the sun comes up." He said serioulsy to the other. He nodded.

The first male closed his eyes and said mumbled something while a mist surrounded him. He hunched over with a silent scream. the mist faded and a wolf silhouette appeared walking toward them, He put the girl on the wolfs back. And in an instant they were bolting deeper and deeper in the forest with the dead on the wolf's back.

--

so what do you think,shall i continue or let it rot?review please!

edit:I edited it abit, making spelling corrections and changing it a bit


	2. Two strangers sorrow

Hey Baings here, since the last chapter was the prologue here is Chapter 1 of Basket case.

Chapter 1

Sakura woke up from her deep slumber, she felt exhausted yet her body was laced with numbness. She recalled what she believed to be a dream 'That was strange.' She slowly opened her eyes expecting a white gypsum tiled hospital ceiling, but seen a dark umber ceiling with engravements of and ocean and ships. She started to get anxious, what was going on? When was she? Using her hands she felt around her surroundings. She assumed it was furniture of some kind. It was soft and seemed weightless. She sat up cautiously to avoid pain, yet her body still was numb.

She was on a bed, it reached far from her bare feet. Curtain like canopies covered the rest of her surroundings. Black blankets were thrown around in messy unison on the bed. Feather stuffed pillows supported her head.

'Oh my, this place is amazing!' She thought running her hand through her pink hair, then she noticed something rubbing against her wrist. She looked at her body and seen a black robe covering herself. She began to worry, her clothing was gone. She still could tell she had on her undergarments…but that was it. Where was her clothing? Who removed her clothes?

She pulled her body to the edge to hopefully escape, when she opened the canopy she heard a voice.

"I see you've finally woken." She yanked her head up to see a man sitting across from her.

He was easily 16 or 17. He had fair skin and chocolate brown hair, lightly had a curl to it and was shaggy like a dogs. Possessing deep dark blue eyes. He was very handsome. He was wearing an old sweat jacket and pants the showed off his legs. he had on no shoes but he had a toe ring and his toenails were painted neon green. He was sitting in a old Victorian fashioned chair.

'God he's hot!' Her inner self was screaming. She kept herself quite but a light blush floated to her cheeks.

"Who are you?" She asked not looking directly at him. He paused for a moment then gave a sad smile. His eyes were kind but seemed to try and hide his true feelings.

"I'm Kite Okami, might I ask who you are?" His voice was like velvet, soft and kind. It seemed like a lullaby.

"I'm Sakura…um…did you?" She asked with a hint of insecurity in her voice, she couldn't pick a guy to save her life. His smile left his face, but a happier one took it's place. He let out a childish giggle.

"No, of coarse not. That would be to vulgar. I would never harm a young fawn like yourself." He said kindly with humor in his voice, She questioned why he called her a fawn. She really didn't understand deer logic.

Her mind went silent as he listened to his voice…It seemed familiar. Then she remembered that dream. She thought for a moment and chose her words carefully.

"Did you save me?" She asked…it was a simple question. Kite looked at her with longing eyes, what did he see in her?

"Yes, Me and another saved you." He replied in a sad tone. Why was he so sad?

"I don't....understand." She said confused trying to get off the bed , but something was wrong. Her legs had no feeling what so ever, they were numb and she couldn't catch herself. She was about to hit the ground when she felt a arm around her waist, stopping her from hitting the hard ground. She flipped her head around to see Kite behind her, keeping her from falling.

"How did you," Sakura trailed off.

"Let's just call it natural instinct." He smiled at her again. He pulled her back on the bed, Sakura was confused, How did he get behind her? Why were her legs numb?

"It's alright…you'll be back to normal soon…I promise." He said softly, barring his head in-between her shoulder blades.

She herd a deep ringing, it was a chime of a clock if she was correct.

"Hmm… he should be waking up about now." He said lacking interest. She thought for a moment. What was he talking about?

"Come on…he'll be wanting to see you." He said lifting her up and quickly sliding underneath her, it embarrassed her, as if a small child was looking up her skirt. She was on his back and he got off the bed.

"What are you!?!?!?" She began as he began running at an unbelievable speed. She could see through windows of wherever she was. They reached the ceiling and were covered with fine linen. Kite seemed so fast and so powerful. Running they traveled through what would of took minutes, but something delayed them.

They ran past one window that was open. The evening sun beamed out at them, Sakura felt like she was on fire. She screamed in pain, it knocked Kite off his guard causing him to fall and both of them slid.

Sakura curled up into a ball, even if she was now out of the sun, her skin stilled burned to no end. The pain hurt like no other and she wanted to cry. Kite was by her side in an instant he cradled her and spoke softly.

"It's alright, everything is alright." He repeated running his fingers through her hair. Sakura didn't know what to do, so she just clung to him. She let go of him, which gave Kite a sigh that she was all right now.

"Why did that hurt so much….it's only sunlight." She asked confused….nothing like that had never happened before. Kite kept silent.

"All will be explained soon……I promise." He said picking her up again, this time bridal style and he started to walk.

Soon they came to a door, it was ivory with a hint of pearl, it seemed to be the door to a church, but that was only the door. Kite entered with his back to avoid Sakura burning in case of there's more light

Inside was room the walls made of obsidian, with silver wall lights. The ceiling had a spiraling ceiling light, with more rose vines circling the window panes, but these ones were real. In the middle of the room was a pedestal, and on it was a coffin.

Sakura stared, the room was unbelievable. She looked through the ceiling light. It was night time now.

Soon she heard a creaking noise. She whipped her head to the coffin, it was opening!

'What's going on!?!?' She thought as a pale hand kept out of it'll lifting the heavy lid. Her eyes widened, inside was another young man.

He had dark blue hair put into a braid that went down his back, his bangs pushed to the left side of his face. He was pale, his skin was like he was an albino. His eyes were hazel, but they seemed to glow, were covered by round glasses. He was wearing a simple black turtleneck.

He looked directly at her, he stiffened.

'Is he cold like Sasuke?' she thought hoping for another kind person. He stared at her with sad eyes, he blinked a few times, turned his head.

"What are you doing here, it's dangerous to be up this early." His voice had an exotic accent to it and was smooth like wine. this was all he said as he stood up, he began to walk over to them. He studied Sakura then gave a sad smile.

"It's…good to see you…." Was all he said, like he was covering up something. That's what Kite stepped in.

"Seto, I need to talk to you." He said quickly, before Seto could say anything. Seto glared at him.

"Now." Kite demanded, lying Sakura down on the ground. And grabbed Seto by the wrist.

"Whatever it is it can wait!" He said loudly, but Kite wouldn't have that. He grabbed Seto by his hair and dragged him out into the hallway.

Sakura kept quiet…something was up. These people….it's just too strange. She started to hear them, so she eavesdropped.

"What do you…don't remember!!! ….How…know?" It was the one Kite named as Seto. She could only hear almost every other word.

"She….me….she doesn't even….like you." Kite seemed to try to calm him down.

"Oh great!….are we….do now?!"

"I…know…calm down….scare her…"

"What do you……I won't…..little……" That was the last she herd. Then they came in Seto a little peeved and Kite a little tired looking. They walked over to her.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked concerned. Seto looked away, he seemed upset. Kite looked down.

"Let us explain somewhere else." kite said Bending down to pick her up. Seto stopped him.

"No…I'll get her." He said Kneeling down. Sakura looked at him with fear.

"It's alright….I won't hurt you." He said reading her expression. He picked her, Sakura held onto him.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked looking at him. Seto looked at her…then looked away, he seemed hurt.

"I'm Seto Vattini." He said as if he was abandoned. Then they exited the room to enter another part of the castle.

-------------------

Alright like before im rewriting it so it a lot more nicely written.

Review!


	3. no one

-1

Chapter 2

Kite and Seto walked down the corridors of the splendid mansion. Sakura was hanging onto Seto as they walked. Seto would look down occasionally at her, his eyes were longing, he seemed to be a bit desperate…

It wasn't long till they came to another door It was tall and carved from the reddest cherry she'd ever seen. It lead to a parlor over looking a ballroom, how big was this place? There was a small sitting area where elegant furniture rested on a crimson rug. They walked over to that direction, Sakura was lied on a purple couch while Kite took a big cushiony red armchair. Seto walked over to the balcony railing and stared at the night through the sky light. He was hypnotized by the crescent moon. Sakura studied him, it was like he couldn't look at her…like it was too painful.

"Don't mind him. He hasn't been the same since an accident very long ago." Kite said to he noticing that Sakura was wondering about him. Sakura was curious….could she ask?

"What…happened." She asked, Kite smiled. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Well I should probably give you some background information." Sakura nodded, she'd like to know what was going on with them…were they with each other? Sakura quickly shook her head of that thought…he would start picturing some thing that she couldn't mention. She nodded at him.

"Well. This town is located in the Night country, it's quite far a ways from where you seem to be from." This was almost on the other side of the world….how'd she get there….when she supposedly died she was two countries over.

"This is the capital of the country, this castle belongs to the our families. Our government is ran and intertwined with the other major cities, together we've kept our country prosperous for the past 3 centuries." Sakura was shocked….how he knew all this…were they?

"After an unfortunate accident years ago we were left with the duties of our parents at a very young age." Kite continued.

"Wait couldn't an associate of the family take over, you can't be much older then I am."  
Sakura was confused…even heirs at young ages had a family take over till they were of adult age, but Kite shook his head.

"Its hard to explain, Our families rule due to a special ability we posses. No one else can or chaos will break loose." Sakura was confused.

"Abilities?"

"What your people would call a Kekkei Genkai." Seto answered her question, he seemed to not to want Kite to answer that question.

"Anyway there were three of us left when our families were massacred. Seto and myself."

"But who's the," Sakura was interrupted by a door opening, a black haired woman came in, she wore a maids Uniform. She was carrying a tray with three wine glasses filled with a dark red hued liquid. She looked at her masters, not particularly looking at Sakura.

"Good morning Masters." She said sweetly, Seto turned his head and Kite smiled. She seemed to have a farther relationship then what was hinted.

"It's quite odd to see you this early. The sun's barely down." She said kindly putting the glasses on the table.

"I suppose this guest is quite important." She put the last glass on the table. She stood up with her tray held close. Then she looked at Sakura. Her eyes widened in shock and she dropped her tray. The sound of the tray's clattering was the only thing heard. The expressions on Kite's and Seto's face screamed fear.

"M…my apologies'.." She said quickly before she picked it back up and exited the room quickly. With only one thought in her head.

"Is that Lady Vattini?!?!"

Kite sighed in relief and picked up two of the whine glasses, he handed it back behind him.

"That was just Fai, she's been serving our family for as long as we can remember. Seto." He seemed a bit cautious stating his name.

"I'm alright…" Seto denied the glass.

"You know how you get…"Kite said warningly

"I said I'm fine…" Seto seemed stubborn. Kite sighed and held it in front of him, Sakura took it hesitantly. She stared at the dark crimson liquid, did they thought she was of age to drink wine?

"Not to worry it's not alcohol." Seto said, Sakura inwardly jumped… it was like he had eyes in the back of his head. She studied it a bit longer, then she put the glass to her lips.

The liquid was warm and had a semi salty taste. But it had a variety of flavors. Sweet, sour, bitter, and at the end of her sip it felt like an electric metallic jolt in her mouth. It wasn't a taste…but an experience.

She looked up and seen that Kite had chugged his….how can he finish something that amazing in a matter of seconds.

"Well what were you saying before?" Kite asked putting the glass on the Table. Sakura shook out of her trance and thought of what she was saying before.

"Oh, who's the other person?" She asked, her concern was in laced on her words. That's when they both knew…she wasn't playing around….

"It was Seto's little sister." Kite said not looking at her. Sakura was struck by a sort of pain hearing it was his only family that was living. But the way he spoke of her…seemed like something bad had happened.

"She was a sweet little girl…I regret the way I treated her when we were younger." Seto said sadly…was how he treated her that bad, it sounded as if he killed her. Soon an idea popped into her head...it was a voice more or less.

"_I want to play."_

Sakura shook her head of the thought, how strange.

"What happened to her?" Sakura asked. Seto snapped his head away from her, he couldn't bear talking about it. Kite hung his head.

"There was an accident, and I'm going to avoid details. But there is a 50% chance she is alive." Kite said looking at her sadly. Sakura looked in his eyes, they were different from before, they seemed darker, and more purple then blue. How can someone's eye color change? She can understand Sasuke's Sharingan, but this was different.

"If…if she's alive and she's not here. Where is she?" Sakura asked naively. Seto turned to her, He seem angry.

"We're not so sure anymore. On the other hand…we have a theory on where she is" Kite seemed hopeless. Sakura didn't like this… Something was going on that they knew that she didn't.

"Where?" Sakura was hooked.

"She's right underneath our noses." Seto whispered….What did he mean?

"Seto…You need to leave before you," Kite was trying to calm him down, but it was too late Seto snapped the banister railing of the balcony with the force of his hand.

Kite stood up quickly and Kite stood in between him and Sakura. Both of them started Fighting, Sakura was in instant fear. The way they fought seemed as if they'd kill each other. They both tumbled over the balcony and continued to fight. Sakura stared in horror as blood splattered in multiple directions. Soon she felt a yank on her shoulder, she jumped but felt her mouth being covered. She snapped her head behind her to see the maid from before.

"We need to get you out of here." She said quickly…Sakura understood quickly. The feeling returned to her legs and she stood up. Fai guided her out of the room and down the hall.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to leave in only a robe." She said guiding her to a room. The room had a large wardrobe. She opened it up and flipped through a variety of clothing. She quickly pulled out a light blue outfit and shoes.

"Take that off, quickly!" She yelled, it was obvious she was in a hurry. Not thinking Sakura undid the slash of the robe and it entirely fell to the floor.  
"Lift up your arms." She responded quickly. And She slid something over her head.  
It was a white under gown with a frilled collar. Then she wrapped a robe around her, it was light blue with Dark blue trim. She tied the sash around her waist quickly, Sakura was still in shock on how fast she dressed her. , She felt something on her head, it was a bonnet like cap.

Soon the door snapped open, It was Kite. He looked like he lacked energy being beaten up and bruised. She shuddered in fear….where was Seto?

He stumbled over to her and reached for his pocket, he pulled out a necklace and took her hand.

"Go…." He seemed in more pain then physical. He handed her the necklace. Loud tremors were felt through the floor.

"Go!" He yelled in worry. She didn't know what happened next but she felt herself fading away. She didn't know what was going on….but she lost her thoughts

A flock of butterflies left the mansion.

--------

Alright another one down so wish me luck on the next ones


End file.
